Starting Over
by andnothinghurt
Summary: What happens when Peeta and Katniss return to 12?  Their first year back.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt. Peeta and Katniss. Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed softly and pulled back the gauzy curtain of the bedroom window. Out in the garden Peeta was standing next to his easel, gently adding wildflowers to a landscape. My Peeta. It was hard to believe even now that we were home. We were not unscathed of course, but we were alive. When that is all you dare to hope for for so long, just breathing in and out seems like a victory.

I slid my burgundy tunic over my head, quickly braided my long brown hair, and walked downstairs. My stomach growled ferociously as I stepped into the kitchen and smelled Peeta's handiwork. I grabbed a fresh roll and went out into the garden. Ever since we had gotten back to 12, Peeta and I had done everything we could to make it feel like home again. We had formed a district council that organized the rebuilding of homes and businesses. I lead the cleanup effort while Peeta put his heart and soul into carpentry. We burned the splintery evidence of our attack and out of the ashes built schools and planted primroses, gentle reminders of what we lost in our fight for freedom.

Peeta was humming to himself, quite absorbed in his work, as I silently walked up behind him and slid my arms around his strong waist.

"My little huntress!" he turned, startled, and grinned, "you've turned my poppies into a rosebush!" Sure enough, Peeta had jumped when I touched him, and a large red bloom of paint had appeared on the canvas.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, and he laughed and softly placed a kiss on my waiting lips.

"Now," he said, "we have work to do."

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and as we walked from the Victor's Village into the town square, the sunlight shone down from the east, framing the brand-new school with dazzling light. Today we would be getting the building ready for school on Monday morning. As we approached the steps, I voiced a thought that had been in the corner of my mind for some time now,

"I wonder if they could use one more teacher? I know they can manage but it might be nice if we could tell the kids a little bit about the history of Panem. You know, the real story. Our story."

Peeta swiftly pulled me into the shadow on the western side of the building.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Peeta sometimes made escapes like this when he thought his memories might get the best of him.

"I have never been better," he looked at me with a warm but determined gaze. "Because I love you more now than I have ever loved you. I think you would make a wonderful history teacher Katniss." He grinned slyly, "Plus, I am dying to hear a room full of children calling you Mrs. Mellark."

I shoved him into the wall, laughing. The new name had taken some getting used to and although I loved him with all my heart, I had admitted to Peeta when we got married that renaming myself was not something that I was eager to do. Nevertheless, I wanted Peeta and I to be a family in every way. Every way except one, of course. I continually promised myself and my gently protesting husband that there would not be children. Not in this world.

"Very funny, Mr. Mellark. Let's go break the news to our fearless administration."

"Not just yet." Peeta pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed my body to his, strong hands on the small of my back. He kissed me strongly and I gave in fully to that kiss. My lips parted and as I slowly disentangled myself I realized that I was breathless. Even after two hunger games, the capitol's revenge, a bloody rebellion, a hopeful return, and seven months of marraige, Peeta still left me breathless.

We opened the schoolhouse door, and were greeted by an exuberant cast of characters. The cleaning and painting were in full-tilt. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone coming towards me at a jog.

"Katniss!" Delly Cartwright exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're here, we've got loads to do before Monday!" She would be in charge of the youngest children at the school and had already taken full ownership of her classroom (and everybody else's for that matter). Peeta chuckled, squeezed my hand, and Delly pulled me off so that we could talk about lesson plans.

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... Should I keep writing?

* * *

"How was it Katniss?"

"Quite an adventure. The little Donner boy is a handful, but after all that's happened the kids are really interested in what I have to say."

Peeta smiled, "I'm sure they will grow to love you, even Rune Donner."

"He'd better" I returned, "After all, his great-aunt was pretty handy with a blow dart. I'd better watch my back." At this Peeta stiffened. The mention of Maysilee Donner had sparked a Capitol memory, of course. Stupid, thoughtless Katniss.

"I'm sorry Peeta" I held his face in my hand, "I'm so sorry." He knew.

Day by day I grew to love all of my students. They were bright, independent little things. Because of everything they had witnessed over the past few years, they were ready to know a new Panem. We studied the causes of the districts' enslavement and the reasons for the Capitol staging the destruction of District 13. We talked about the Hunger Games and what it meant to tributes, their families, and their districts. We even talked about life before Panem in North America, which fascinated even the most distractable students.

Peeta and I talked and laughed about our new experiences in District 12, and for the first time since we returned we had a routine that felt safe. We were creating things: building buildings, painting, teaching. Peeta began to teach art at our little school once a week and, always the charmer, his students adored him from the start. I adored him too.

One afternoon I came home from school, exhausted. Peeta was in the kitchen, pulling a few loaves of bread out of the oven. It smelled delicious of course, and I walked over to him, picking up a clean towel to wipe his warm brow.

"Hello beautiful."

"Mmm" I buried my face in his strong chest, feeling the warmth that had kept me alive for the past few years.

"How was your day?"

"Unbelievable. As always." As I stood there, enveloped in Peeta's warm embrace, it occured to me that this new life was entirely mine, forever. Peeta had given me a chance to start over in a new world. I looked up at him, feeling free and fresh and wildly myself. I kissed him strongly, and he reciprocated my fervor. After a moment he pulled back, looking searchingly into my eyes for the reason behind my sudden display of affection.

"Thank you, Peeta."

"Kissing you isn't so bad as it used to be. Really, don't mention it." I rolled my eyes, continuing,

"Thank you for all of this. For keeping me alive, for rebuilding 12, for making this a home and for encouraging me to work with those crazy, beautiful children. Honestly, who knew that I could even talk to a child without making them cry? Aside from Prim..." I stopped, choked by the memory.

Peeta didn't waste a moment. He wiped the single tear from my cheek, leaving a kiss in its place. He lifted me from the ground, kissing my neck, my jaw, my cheek, my mouth as I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me upstairs for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole and happy ends of summer journeyed forward to crisp fall, which in turn deepened into winter. Peeta and I continued to move in happy circles around one another, and our enthusiasm was infectious to the community. People started looking younger, moving lightly; parents let their children play farther from the house, even in spite of the cold. We had begun to rebuild our mine shafts, slowly and safely and the promise of a livelihood brightened spirits. We took safety precautions for workers and had long lunch breaks. The money distributed from the Capitol would only last so long, but District 12 would make its own way into the future.

I came home one afternoon to find Peeta sitting at the kitchen table, deep in conversation with Thom Ellesson.

"I have worked in the mines Peeta. And so have Rawling and Cane. You don't understand."

"I see your point Thom, but I cannot believe that we should leave the operations of the mine to the union when the funds for the project are coming from the district council. It's everyone's money and the council has a right to know what is happening."

"I didn't mean to suggest we would keep everyone in the dark-"

"Of course not Thom, but- oh- Katniss!" Peeta stood and kissed me lightly on the forehead, "Thom and I were just talking about mining operations. Don't mind us."

"Of course not," I smiled warmly at Thom. His Seam-gray eyes smiled back at me, though I could tell he was intent on making his point to Peeta. "Actually I'm exhausted... I may lie down for a bit. Don't get into trouble you two." The boys laughed and I left them to their devices and collapsed into bed as soon as I got up the stairs. Who knew that teaching could be such hard work?

When Peeta came up to bed it was clear that it was late. I sat straight up in bed, realizing what had happened,

"I slept all afternoon! Oh Peeta, why didn't you wake me? We were supposed to have dinner with Greasy Sae and Haymitch!"

"Katniss calm down. I told them we would reschedule. You need your sleep to keep up. Maybe you're doing too much."

"I am certainly not, Peeta Mellark," I snapped, "I just fooled myself into thinking it was nighttime, that's all." Peeta smirked and cupped my face in his now-calloused hand.

"Are you hungry?" He spoke and I immediately lost my barely-awake antagonism toward him.

"Starving."

Peeta had made a simple vegetable soup for dinner and as soon as it was heated I sat down for a big bowl. He told me about Thom's concerns and how they had compromised to get the mine running properly. Thom also wanted to share some news.

"Apparently Thom got a letter from a friend in 2."

"Oh? "

"We're gaining a few more citizens... as early as next week."

"Well gracious, we had better find them somewhere to go." We were rebuilding houses as fast as we could and still there were barely enough shelter for the 314 of us that decided to return. My mind was suddenly buzzing with preparations.

"We'll need to sew some mattresses at the very least... heaven knows I'm no good with a needle, and-"

"Katniss. Stop." I looked at Peeta.

"The Hawthornes are moving back to 12."

It took a moment for what Peeta told me to sink in. Gale. Here. In District 12. My stomach lurched at the thought-or was it the soup? My head was spinning. Gale, Gale. Gale and Peeta. Peeta and Gale.

I fainted dead away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!

When I woke I was disoriented. Where was I? And why was something unpleasant hovering on the edge of my consciousness? I couldn't remember. I tried to sit up, but my head was buzzing.

"Careful there young lady." came a voice from the corner of the room. It was Haymitch.

"Where am I Haymitch? What is going on? Why can't I sit up?"

"You hit your head pretty hard on the way down apparently. I'm guessing you're just trying to avoid the town meeting today. Well me too, kid. Thanks."

I recognized my surroundings now. Haymitch's extra room in Victor's Village. The realization calmed me down a little bit, but it was unnerving to be confined to bed by this splitting headache.

"What's the date Haymitch?"

"The December 30th, you just slept through the night. Peeta was practically glued to your bedside, but I told him to shove off. He needs to be at that meeting and I need to be just about anywhere else."

"I'm glad you're so concerned about my health." I retorted, still tugging at the memory that refused to come into focus.

"Would I ever let you down?" Haymitch asked rhetorically, grabbing a bottle of clear liquid from the floor and taking a swig.

"No, never." I thought to myself. And that was that.

Just then, the doctor bustled in,

"I came back as soon as I could... the meeting is almost over. How are you feeling Katniss?" Haymitch stood.

"Good, now I can go. I liked her better asleep." Haymitch grabbed the bottle, gave me a crooked smile, and went downstairs.

"Katniss, I know that you were shocked by the -um- news," Why couldn't I remember? "but I've done some tests just to be sure and..."

I saw his mouth moving and I suppose that my brain registered the words but what he was telling me was impossible. Next thing I knew I was out of bed. The floor was rocking dangerously and my head was on fire but I groped for the door and pulled it open.

"Katniss..." The doctor called as I ran down the hall. I descended the stairs, stumbling wildly and clutching at the banister. On the last step I tripped, running right into a bemused Haymitch. Sensing the stupidity of my escape plan, he lifted me bodily and carried me into the kitchen.

"Now then," he sat me on a stool, allowing me to slmp over onto the counter, "What's all this about?"

I opened my mouth but could only manage a choked sob.

"I see, well, I'll admit that you had a ittle more gumption as the Mockingjay, but whenever you're ready Mrs. Mellark." He started making a big sandwich as I tried to compartmentalize my thoughts.

When I had finally begun to breathe normally, I spoke.

"Haymitch-" he tooke a big bite and chewed expectantly. "I'm-"

"...sorry I nearly knocked you over back there."

"Katniss..." he said in a warning tone.

"Well the doctor was talking nonsense up there! He said I was, well..."

"Well?"

"Pregnant."

"Oh." he said flatly. If no one else understood me, Haymitch did. He was once a tribute and he knew what could happen to children in this world. We both paused, thinking about what this could mean. How would I raise a child? Even with the Hunger Games finished, how could I expose a child to the uncertainty of our fledgling nation? Most importantly, how could I tell Peeta?


End file.
